vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost (Star Wars)
Summary The Ghost is a heavily modified VCX-100 light freighter owned by the Twi’lek rebel Hera Syndulla and used throughout the reign of the Galactic Empire by the Spectre team on all sorts of missions ranging from simple supply runs to rescue to even raids on important imperial installations. Like all Corellian Engineering Corporation products, the VCX-100 series is highly adaptable and customizable and overall an outstandingly built ship which has proven its worth time and again despite being an old design. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C with prow and dorsal laser cannons. 7-A with proton torpedoes Name: Ghost Origin: Star Wars Classification: Starship | Modified VCX-100 light freighter Users: Spectre Team | Alliance to Restore the Republic Length: 43.9 metres Width: 34.2 metres Depth: 14.5 metres Material: Most likely durasteel and Ferro-Magnesium ceramic plating on the hull Needed prerequisite for use: At least one trained pilot and astromech droid, ideally with three additional gunners to man the cannons Terrain: Space, Atmosphere Powers and Abilities: Flight, Energy Projection, Is difficult to detect on electronic sensors due to numerous modifications, Is equipped with a navigation computer to quickly plot the most ideal course routes Attack Potency: Town level+ with prow and dorsal laser cannons (Quick bursts from these cannons can severely damage the hull of a Gozanti-class Cruiser). Mountain level with proton torpedoes (A few of them can damage the unshielded hulls of starships with this kind of durability. Two were enough to severely damage an Arquitens-class Light Cruiser. Likely the same make as those used on the likes of the T-65 X-wing line and BTL Y-wing Starfighter) Speed: Subsonic+ atmospheric speeds (1,025+ km/hr). Can accelerate continuously to Sub-Relativistic+ speeds in space (Produced by the same corporation that built the Millennium Falcon, which is equipped with engines that allow it to approach a "respectable fraction" of the speed of light with its sublight engines. Kept pace with the TIE Defender and TIE Interceptor, some of the the Empire's most advanced and swiftest fighters, which are more than capable of keeping up with ships in the same league of speed as the likes of the Carrion Spike and Faazah's Parsec Predator). Massively FTL+ travel via hyperspace (Hyperdrive rating confirmed to be a Class 2. Should thus be this fast) Durability: At least Town level+ without deflector shields (Larger and more durable than the likes of the Maxillipede shuttle and at least comparable to something like a Kom'rk-class Fighter. Can take a couple of direct shots from starfighter laser cannons to the hull and still remain operational). City level with deflector shields (Can take dozens of hits from the laser cannons of TIE Fighters and the dorsal laser cannons of a Gozanti-class cruiser before failing. Can also take a couple of shots from the laser cannons of an Arquitens-class light cruiser or Imperial I-class star destroyer before failing. Her deflectors should also be more than capable of protecting her from the tractor fields of an Imperial-class star destroyer, which can rip apart entire cities and more if used within atmosphere) Range: Several kilometres with laser cannons, dozens of kilometres with proton torpedoes Weaknesses: Its deflector shields can be disabled with continuous bombardment, leaving it much more vulnerable to energy weapons. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Weapons Category:Star Wars Category:Vehicles Category:Spaceships Category:Machines Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Tier 7